Basic Controls
Movement Automatic movement in Ragnarok 2 can be done in three different ways: *Clicking on the ground in camera view *Clicking an NPC *Pressing Auto-Run hot key Manual movement in Ragnarok 2 can be done in two different ways: (1) WASD movement or (2) arrow key movement. WASD movement configuration: *W - Move forward *A - Move to the left *S - Move backward *D - Move to the right *Q - Move to the left with fixed point of view *E - Move to the right with fixed point of view Hot Keys Hot Keys are the ability to use your keyboard to open common functions. The game automatically has hot keys set up with the most common functions. Although it comes with automatic hot keys, you may change them in your preferences. The automatic hot keys in Ragnarok online 2 are the following: Default Interface Hotkeys Battle Hotkeys Battle Hotkeys Basic attacks If you would like to attack a target simply, right click on the target to initiate the attack. Even at a distance if you right click the target your character will move towards it and initiate a basic attack. When doing this, character will use the current weapon equipped. Skill attacks To initiate a skill to attack a target, one must first learn that skill. You can place Skill Points (SP) onto the desired skill. SP can be earned by leveling up or performing quests. When you have place SP into the desired skill , you have learned that skill. You would then need to place the skill in your hotbar or arrange your skills onto the quick slot menu for easy access. Press on the corresponding button to the quick slot menu on your keyboard to initiate that skill. *'1 through 0 =': uses the corresponding skills placed on your first combat bar. Drag skills or items to the bar through the corresponding menus to use them. *'Shift-1 through Shift-0 =': holding the Shift key and pressing the desired number uses the corresponding skills on your second combat skill bar. *'Alt-1 through Alt-0' =: holding the Alt key and pressing the desired number uses the corresponding skills on your third combat skill bar. *'Tab': scrolls the target from monster to monster, beginning with the closest one. Chat Hotkeys These hotkeys specify the channel you want to speak through when typing in the chat box. Simply add the hotkey directly before your message (For Example: ~Hello world!) Some channels can also be selected through the pull-down menu in the chat box. *'/1' Enters Public Channel after pressing the space bar *'/2' *'/3' *'/n' Enters Normal Channel after pressing the space bar *'/g' Enters Guild Channel after pressing the space bar *'/a' Enter Area Channel after pressing the space bar *'/leave ' (Example: /leave Public) will exit out of the channel completely. You will not be able to talk or hear anything in that channel. *'/enter ' (Eample: /enter Public) will enter into the channel and you will be able to talk and hear the channel once again. Note: You do not have to select a channel to talk into it, you can use these quick keys to quickly switch channels when talking. User Interface #This shows your character's name,character level, health and mana bar #This will show your target's details such as NPC or monsters's level, health and mana bar. #This is the minimap and channel you are in #This the quest window. Clicking on the quest title will show details of the quest and objective #This is the chat window. #This is the shortcut bar to access the menu, equipment, skill, emoticon commands, guest info and configuration. #Hotkey bar to initiate skills and access potions #This is the shortcut bar to access your storage bags. #This will showcase your EXP bar and your progress. Camera Hotkeys ---- NEED TO UPDATE Category:General Information